


A Kiss in the Classroom

by Yuki_junie (jadepeonies)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadepeonies/pseuds/Yuki_junie
Summary: ...He clamps his eyes shut, feeling himself heat up when Yeonjun's warm breath fans his face."Beomie-ah, look at me, " Yeonjun says, gently trailing his finger along the younger’s jawline.Beomgyu opens his eyes, a shiver running down his spine...





	A Kiss in the Classroom

Beomgyu sits on the desk of his classroom, swinging his legs, excitedly watching the latest episode of his favourite anime, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He makes an irritated grunt when he feels his phone being snatched away from his hand. Sighing, he looks up only to see light brown, cat-like eyes looking back at him, far too close to his own face. He feels weighed down by Yeonjun’s heavy gaze. Beomgyu gulps, backing away his face a little to focus properly.

"Pretty. "

"Huh?" 

"You're so pretty  _ Gyu.” _

" _ What?" _

"Pretty, so so pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, " Yeonjun chants.

" _ J-junnie?" _

"Gyu, you're so gorgeous, I could eat you up,” Yeonjun whispers, voice two octaves deeper. He takes a step closer to Beomgyu, crowding his space.

_ "Jjunie!” _ Beomgyu stutters breathily, his voice giving out.

He clamps his eyes shut, feeling himself heat up when Yeonjun's warm breath fans his face. 

" _ Beomie _ -ah, look at me, " Yeonjun says, gently trailing his finger along the younger’s jawline.

Beomgyu opens his eyes, a shiver running down his spine. He sees Yeonjun staring at him with an emotion he doesn't understand. Beomgyu thinks he could pass out from how light-headed he feels, and the older's hand rubbing his thigh isn't helping at all. Yeonjun gently pulls Beomgyu by this thigh to the edge of the desk, slotting himself between Beomgyu's legs, chests now touching. 

Yeonjun wraps one hand around Beomgyu's waist and caresses the younger‘s cheek with the other. He pulls Beomgyu's face closer and kisses his forehead, dragging his lips to either of Beomgyu's eyes, making them flutter in anticipation. Trailing further down to Beomgyu's small nose, he pecks the tip. Yeonjun inches further down and catches Beomjun's bottom lip between his teeth. Beomgyu takes a sharp breath; he’s feeling too much, much more than he thinks he can handle. His hands, which were clutching the edge of the table, fly up to hold onto Yeonjun's shirt collar. Giving a slightly harsh bite to the lip he's captured, Yeonjun lets it go, taking a step back. 

In an attempt to chase Yeonjun's lips, Beomgyu stumbles forward, his feet meeting the floor. He releases the breath he’s been holding, leans against the desk and whispers, "Kiss me." 

Beomgyu closes his eyes, parting his lips slightly, anticipating a kiss, but it never comes. Sighing, Beomgyu opens his eyes and pulls Yeonjun by his wrist, towards himself, making him stumble. Yeonjun yelps, hands flying up to hold onto Beomgyu's hips, in an attempt to maintain his balance.

Smiling, Beomgyu wraps his dainty arms around Yeonjun’s neck and whispers,  _ “Choi Yeonjun _ , finish what you started.”

“ _ Gyu _ … _!” _

“Kiss me  _ Jjunnie.” _

“ _ Gyu _ , listen, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you before doing what I did, I saw you biting your lip and I couldn’t stop myself, I should’ve asked you, I didn’t mean to mak-“ 

Yeonjun's words die in his throat when he feels Beomgyu's lips at the corner of his mouth. Yeonjun grunts throatily, his grip on Beomgyu's waist tightening. 

With all the adrenaline coursing through his body, Beomgyu suddenly feels bold. He bites Yeonjun's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, making Yeonjun gasp. 

"I said kiss me,  _ Jjunnie, _ " he mouths on Yeonjun's lips.

With a death grip on Beomgyu’s waist, Yeonjun pulls him flush against himself. He holds Beomgyu’s face with the other hand, bending his head down, and parts Beomgyu’s lips with his tongue and connects their lips. All Beomgyu can do is let out a whimper, drowning in a euphoric feeling.

They stand there tasting each other for what feels like ages. Yeonjun then gently pushed Beomgyu onto the desk. Getting the hint, Beomgyu jumps a little and sits on the desk, with Yeonjun settling between his legs. Yeonjun tilts Beomgyu’s face to deepen the kiss, tongue diving into the younger’s mouth, teeth occasionally nipping at Beomgyu’s bottom lip.

Both the boys jerk away, breathless and dishevelled, when they hear a loud thud. Standing at the door, Soobin is wide-eyed with his mouth gaped, seeing the scene in front of him. Yeonjun panics, backing away until he hits desk behind him.

"CPR," Beomgyu yells out of nowhere.

Both Yeonjun and Soobin throw confused looks at him.

"CPR. Yeonjunie was teaching me how to give CPR. Mouth-to-mouth breathing and all."

"R-Right, CPR. I was teaching," Yeonjun stutters.

After a few moments of silence, Soobin clears his throat and yells an embarrassed "Sure, of course," and hurries away.

"Seriously  _ Gyu? _ CPR?" Yeonjun chuckles.

"Ya CPR, it's important and can save lives. And of course Soobin believed it, so I saved us," Beomgyu explains.

Yeonjun smirks, stepping closer to Beomgyu.

"Yeah, baby? Lets practice CPR again, hmm? Mouth-to-mouth and all," he says, making Beomgyu’s breath hitch and face heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beomisjuni)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Yukijuni)
> 
> For Ash<3


End file.
